


Kwamis and Snow

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesecake, F/M, Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Snow, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Snow, Winter, plikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Summary: Tikki drags Plagg out to build kwamis out of snow.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Kwamis and Snow

"Plagg! Come ON, Plagg, you can eat your cheese later!" Tikki tried to drag the kwami out to see the snow, but Plagg was hanging onto his camembert as if his life depended on it.

"But my cheeeeeese!"

"Adrien and Marinette will wake up soon, and they have better things to do than watch us play with snow. If we go now, we can build a snow kwami!"

Plagg refused to move. He would spend the morning eating his cheese. He would do nothing else.

"When was the last time you saw snow?" Tikki knew Plagg loved snow once he actually saw it, but getting him to go outside was a hard thing to accomplish.

"Eh, not THAT long ago. Only about 50 years or so, maybe a hundred..."

"You love snow, Plagg. I shouldn't even have to convince you."

Plagg let go of his cheese to cross his arms stubbornly. Tikki, seeing this, took the opportunity to drag him outside.

"My cheese! Don't worry, we will reunite soon! Tikki, how would you feel if I did that with your cookie?"

"I'D be FINE. I would know that cookies are more accessible than snow."

"Are they though?"

Tikki rolled her eyes. They were outside now, and Plagg was already filled with glee. He absolutely adored snow. They zoomed towards the park, trying to stay out of sight.

"Hurry up, Tikki!"

Tikki sighed. "Plagg. We're here."

"It's so shiny! I love snow!"

"You said that about cheese less than 5 minutes ago. Anyway, what should our snow kwami look like?"

"Let's make all of the kwamis in our miracle box!" Plagg replied excitedly.

"Maybe not ALL of them. I don't think we'll have time for that. First, we can make ourselves, then Trixx and Wayzz, then Pollen... Nooroo and Duusuu...Kaalki, Longg, Sass, Xuppu, and Fluff?"

Plagg wasn't listening. Well, he was. Sort of. He was...half-listening? He was already building himself and Tikki out of snow."

"Plagg! You already started?!?"

"Er... of course, sugarcube. You said it yourself, Adrien and Marinette will wake up soon, and they have better things to do than watch us play with snow."

Tikki glared at him, then rolled her eyes once more.

Adrien and Marinette were awake. They had been for at least 5 minutes. But they hadn't done anything except look for Tikki and Plagg. Who were now missing.

"Tikki! Plagg!" they yelled as they went outside to search for the missing kwamis.

They continued to scream their kwamis' names in the streets, earning them odd looks from strangers. They clarified to each and every person that Tikki and Plagg were their pets. Their cats, to be specific. Some offered to help look, but the pair obviously could not accept.

Marinette and Adrien still did not get a response from their kwamis, but they did find statues of kwamis. Made of snow. They followed the long trail of snow kwamis to find Tikki and Plagg building the last kwami in their list.

"What were you two thinking? Tikki, I get Plagg, but aren't you usually the responsible one?" Marinette asked.

"Sorry. I guess I should have left a note or something."

"It's alright! We all make mistakes," Marinette smiled.

"I...guess I'm sorry too. It wasn't entirely Tikki's fault," Plagg mumbled.

"What was that? For a second there I thought you were actually apologizing..." Adrien started, his eyebrow raised. Plagg did apologize for his actions, but not often.

"I'm sorry too."

"I appreciate that you apologized, Plagg! Thank you for that!" Marinette responded. She beamed. The kwami usually only cared about his cheese, not the consequences of his actions. But there were times when Plagg could be very sweet.

"Aww, Plagg! Turns out you CAN care about something other than cheese!"

"OH. My CHEESE. I completely forgot about it! I left my cheese! It must be so LONELY! LET'S GO! My camembert is waiting!" And with that, Plagg ran off towards his cheese.


End file.
